Tourniquet
by Fooltourniquet
Summary: O que fazer quando o amor que queres não é correspondido ? Naruto teve uma boa idéia, só não sabia que iria se arrepender no final. /Sasunaru/ Shonen-ai


_**I tried to kill the pain**__**  
**__**but only brought more(So much more)**__**  
**__**I lay dying**__**  
**__**and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal**__**  
**__**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**__**  
**__**am I too lost to be saved**__**  
**__**am I too lost**_

Como a falta dele lhe fazia mal. Um ano que ele saíra em missão e estava em decadência. Como ele chegara ali por uma pessoa que ele considerava seu pior inimigo ? Sempre que o via seu coração palpitava e lhe dava a impressão de que podía-se escutá-lo do outro lado da rua. Sua face enrubescia e suas pernas tremiam, parecia que não iria se agüentar em pé, mas sempre que este lhe desafiava não hesitava nem um instante. Isso o estava confundindo! Sempre ficava com dor de cabeça ao pensar nele.

_**my God my tourniquet**__**  
**__**return to me salvation**__**  
**__**my God my tourniquet**__**  
**__**return to me salvation**_

Caiu no sofá e começou a olhar para o teto branco. Lembranças agradáveis de acontecimentos vãos sempre o faziam sorrir, pois ele passava esses acontecimentos vãos com ele. Com Sasuke. Mesmo que o outro ignorasse completamente as capacidades ou sentimento escondidos do outro.

_**do you remember me**__**  
**__**lost for so long**__**  
**__**will you be on the other side**__**  
**__**or will you forget me**__**  
**__**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming**__**  
**__**am I too lost to be saved**__**  
**__**am I too lost?**_

Começou a sentir o rosto molhado. Estava chorando? Sim. Apenas por se preocupar com o outro e se martirizar. Como ele era complicado. Quando a imagem do rosto de seu amado surgiu em sua mente, começou a se sentir arrependido. Pelas palavras não ditas. Pelos atos não feitos e principalmente pelo simples selar de lábios que tanto quis dividir com o maior.

_**my God my tourniquet**__**  
**__**return to me salvation**__**  
**__**my God my tourniquet**__**  
**__**return to me salvation**_

Aquilo o estava consumindo por dentro. Não podia mais agüentar. As lágrimas vinham com mais força agora. Começaram a molhar sua roupa e ao se sentar no sofá elas desceram até sua boca. Salgada. Como eram salgadas as suas lágrimas. Afinal lágrimas de sofrimento tinham que demonstrar o quanto arrependidos, angustiados e maltratados nós estamos nos sentindo no momento em que são derramadas.

_**I want to die**_

O estava enlouquecendo. Precisava acabar com aquilo e rápido. Seu coração estava praticamente cansado e apodrecido de tanto esperar por um recíproco. Ele estava lhe dilacerando por dentro. Não agüentava mais. Foi até a cozinha e pegou a faca direcionando à seu pulso esquerdo. Seria dessa forma que ele iria acabar com todo o seu sofrimento?

_**my God my tourniquet**__**  
**__**return to me salvation**__**  
**__**my God my tourniquet**__**  
**__**return to me salvation**_

Ainda chorava enquanto segurava a faca perto do pulso. Não ligaria se morresse agora. Pelo menos a dor acabaria. Fez o primeiro corte. Como aquilo ardia. Outro corte. Este foi no outro pulso. Começara a latejar. Ardia e latejava. Como a morte era familiar. Caiu no assoalho da cozinha. Estava frio e pôde escutar o salpicar das gotas de chuva na janela. Começou a fechar os olhos. Sua visão estava turva. Estava escurecendo. Até que a campainha tocou.

_**my wounds cry for the grave**__**  
**__**my soul cries for deliverance**__**  
**__**will I be denied Christ**__**  
**__**tourniquet**__**  
**__**my suicide**_

Arregalou os olhos. As veias já haviam se esvaziado quase por completo. A campainha tocou outra vez. Um barulho. Alguém arrombara a porta. Viu uma silhueta muito familiar se aproximar. Ao ser tocado pelas mãos da silhueta, seu coração falhou uma batida. Seu amado voltara. E rodeava algo em volta de seus pulsos. Um torniquete para estancar o sangue. Ele estava lhe salvando. _"Não morra. Por favor. Eu ... eu te amo ..."_. Um líquido quente caiu em sua bochecha e desceu até sua boca. Doce. As lágrimas de desespero eram doces. O moreno o amava. Agora descobrira, mas já era tarde. Seu coração falhou mais uma vez e desta vez não voltara a bater. O ninja hiperativo número um acabara de morrer nos braços de seu amado.

**suicide**

_"NARUTO!!!"_

Música: Tourniquet – Evanescence

Espero que tenham gostado! ^^


End file.
